Marketplace
by Spitfire47
Summary: Mrs. Lovett drags Sweeney Todd to the marketplace. Sweenett


It was an unusual day in London, the usual grey clouds were blown away by last night's strong wind only leaving the beautiful and peaceful blue sky. Even the sun managed to come out and shine on London. People took this opportunity to let their plants and flowers grow in the sun and kids played out in the streets. The only person in London who did not agree with this glorious weather was the man who sat alone upstairs in his barber chair twirling his sharp razor. There was nothing that the barber could do to block out the sun's rays so instead before he sat down, he used nails and tacked up blankets to block out the sun. Everything was going great until Mrs. Lovett came in the room.

"Why do you 'ave those tacky blankets up there love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Sweeney groaned in protest but then was drowned out by the tearing of the blankets that Mrs. Lovett ripped down.

"Its the most glorious day we 'ave had in years,"

Sweeney rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"Come with me and Toby," Mrs. Lovett said cheery.

"Where to?" Sweeney asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"The market,"

Sweeney frowned and then shook his head, "No,"

Mrs. Lovett pouted, "Why not? It'll be fun dearie,"

Sweeney shook his head once more, "No, get Toby to go with you,"

Mrs. Lovett briskly walked up to him, "Toby is going to the bakery to get us some buns. You and I are going to the market to get some ingredients. You can promote your business there in the marketplace,"

Sweeney frowned but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of going to the market with Mrs. Lovett so he finally nodded. Mrs. Lovett got excited.

"Oh don't worry Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett said excited, "You will have fun,"

"I doubt that," Sweeney said.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing my pet, lets go,"

At the market Mrs. Lovett was talking to Toby.

"Here is some money and you know where the bakery is right?" Mrs. Lovett asked placing some coins into Toby's outstretched hand.

"Of course mum," Toby said smiling.

Mrs. Lovett slipped a penny into his hand, "Get yourself a nice treat dearie,"

Toby gave Mrs. Lovett a kiss and hug before racing through the busy streets.

"Now it is just you and me Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett said with a dreamy smile.

Sweeney looked around at the different vendors out in the street selling fruit, vegetables and baskets to bypassing people.

"Mrs. Lovett are you sure you need ingredients here?" Sweeney asked as Mrs. Lovett looked around with a confused look.

"Of course dearie," Mrs. Lovett said, "They just moved the spices. Oh there they are!"

Mrs. Lovett pointed to a small cart that was operated by a tall slim man and his young son.

"Come along love," Mrs. Lovett said literally pulling Sweeney along.

At the cart Mrs. Lovett walked up to the owner, smiled and talked for a while then motioned Sweeney to come and look with her.

"Look dearie," Mrs. Lovett said, "I was thinking I could make us a fruit pie for a major change instead of the usual,"

"Go ahead," Sweeney said in monotone.

"The recipe calls for cinnamon so keep your eyes open love,"

"Sure,"

Sweeney moved around the cart and looked at all the small bottles but none was labelled cinnamon.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett said happily, "I found it,"

"Cinnamon?"

"Yes,"

"Can we go?"

Mrs. Lovett made a face, "Of course not, now we have to look for some coriander and paprika,"

Sweeney rolled his head and made a loud sighing noise which was really unnecessary.

"Really Mr. T, even Toby can tolerate this,"

Sweeney groaned and continued to walked in senseless circles around the small cart. On his eleventh circle Mrs. Lovett came up to him and smiled.

"Look Mr. T I found the paprika!"

Mrs. Lovett literally ran into him and the paprika bottle cap snapped off and a cloud of paprika shot out like gun powder. Sweeney fell back as he cursed under his breath.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

Sweeney got up, his eyes were closed and his hand was at his nose, " Of course I'm not alright! I have paprika up my nose!"

Mrs. Lovett giggled slightly and so did the owner of the spice cart. Sweeney opened his eyes and frowned at Mrs. Lovett.

"Stop laughing this instant Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney said.

But Mrs. Lovett couldn't stop, "I'm sorry Mr. Todd.....,"

Sweeney grumbled and said, "Can we go now?"

Mrs. Lovett wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Alright love, lets go home,"

Back at the pie shop Sweeney held a handkerchief to his nose ad a glass of gin in the other. He grumbled on about paprika and Mrs. Lovett forcing him to go to damn market. Then the shop door opened and Toby came in with the buns in his hand and a small bag in the other.

"What's in te bag?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Sweets," Toby jeered.

Mrs. Lovett smiled as she took the buns from him, "I'll be back,"

Toby sat down across from Sweeney.

"Why do you 'ave a handkerchief at your nose sir?" Toby asked sweetly.

Sweeney gave him the evil eye, "That is none of your business boy,"

Toby placed the bag on the table.

"I'll give you a piece if you tell me," Toby said.

Sweeney looked at the bag then the boy across the table, "You think that I'll tell you just for a measly piece of candy?!"

"Yes,"

"Well tough luck boy, I laugh at your ways. Ha,"

Toby slowly took the bag off the table then.

"Give me that," Sweeney said in a sign of defeat.

Toby let go of the bag as Sweeney snatched it and stuffed his hand in.

"So what happened?" Toby asked anxious to know the answer.

"Paprika shot up my nose," Sweeney said taking out a bright red piece of candy.

There was a silence between the two.

"Paprika...shot...up...your...nose?" Toby said slowly.

Sweeney mumbled to himself about how ridiculous this was but he nodded, "Yes,"

A burst of laughter came from Toby.

"You've got to be kidding me," the boy added holding his sides.

"It's true!" Sweeney then noticed that the boy didn't care if it was true or not. He stuck his hand into the bag again and took out a blue one and said, "I get another one,"

"No fair!"

* * *

A/N:_ Well hoped you like it. I know that it isn't so much of a Sweenett at the end but it did work didn't it? At least Mrs. Lovett got Mr. Todd to the marketplace with her. I'm know going to debat if I should do a sequel to this with Sweeney Todd helping Mrs. Lovett bake the fruit pie, not quite sure but if I get enough reviews it will be a possibility. Don't worry Sweeney did get to eat his second piece of candy and Toby did nothing about it! :)_


End file.
